Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni
The Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni is a limited production rear-wheel drive edition of the Gallardo LP 560-4. It is a tribute of Lamborghini to its factory test driver Valentino Balboni. The car was available with a 6-speed manual gearbox or an E-Gear sequential transmission and white gold stripe on the exterior. Only 250 units of the LP 550-2 were produced. The number 550 in its name stands for the power output in horsepower whilst 2 is a reference to its rear wheel drivetrain. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Valentino Balboni was made available in Need for Speed: World on November 21, 2011 as a tier 3 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as an A class car. It is superior to the LP 560-4 despite its rear-wheel drivetrain due to its better manoeuvrability and top speed, as well as acceleration up to par with the Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640. The only disadvantage of the Valentino Balboni is its weak nitrous boost, but can be used effectively in both multiplayer races and events involving the police. Orange The Orange style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was initially made available on November 21, 2011 as a top-up gift and was later made available in the car dealer on December 10, 2011. Blue The Blue style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on May 28, 2015. Cop Edition The Cop Edition style is a Cop Edition that costs . It was released on March 8, 2012. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Achievement Edition The Achievement Edition style is an achievement car awarded to the player upon them installing 200 Performance Parts that are rated 3 stars or better. It was made available on April 10, 2013. It is fitted with a unique aftermarket licence plate, and has a unique Achievement Edition livery design applied. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The Valentino Balboni appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as a Super Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Rapid Depolyment unit. The racer vehicle is unlocked upon the player redeeming an online pass. The SCPD unit is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 450,000 cop bounty. Since the vehicle is rear-wheel drive, it slides better than any other Gallardo in corners and matches the LP 560-4 in speed. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Valentino Balboni appears in Need for Speed: The Run. It features impressive acceleration and a high top speed. In corners, the Valentino Balboni is not hard to master although some cars such as the Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 can be superior. Stock The stock Valentino Balboni is a tier 4 car that is unlocked from the beginning of the game. It also appeared in the the demo for Need for Speed: The Run. ''NFS Edition'' The NFS Edition Valentino Balboni is a tier 5 car that is unlocked upon beating 34 Autolog recommendations. It produces 677 bhp at 8,000 rpm, has a 0-60 mph time of 3.4 seconds, can reach a top speed of 219 mph (352 km/h), and has a "normal" handling rating. Federal Cruiser A Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Federal Cruiser appears in the PC, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 release of Need for Speed: The Run, during Stage 9 and Stage 10 of The Run. Trivia *Before the November 19, 2011 patch was applied in Need for Speed: World, the Valentino Balboni could snag on walls when colliding at certain angles. *In Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010), the Valentino Balboni can be selected with either a Arancio Borealis, Bianco Monocerus, Blu Caelum, Grigio Telesto, Grigio Thalasso, Nero Noctis, Verde Ithaca or Yellow Midas body paint colour. Gallery NFSW_Lamborghini_Gallardo_LP550-2_Valentino_Balboni.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Orange) NFSW_Lamborghini_Gallardo_LP550-2_Valentino_Balboni_Blue.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue) NFSW_Lamborghini_Gallardo_LP550-2_Valentino_Balboni_Cop.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Cop Edition) NFSW_Lamborghni_Gallardo_LP550-2_Valentino_Balboni_Achievement.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Achievement Edition) HP2010GallardoLP550VBalboni.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (Racer) ValentinoBalboni_924x519.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD) File:TheRun-image133746.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' File:TheRun-image133747.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (NFS Edition)